The present invention relates to a tree stand and a climbing aid for use by hunters, naturalists, or the like. The invention particularly relates to a combination climbing and hang-on tree stand wherein the individual may use the stand a a platform for standing or sitting at the desired elevation in the tree, as well as for climbing the tree, and also to a climbing aid for facilitating climbing the tree.
Typically, a tree stand comprises a platform which is supported from the tree by a band which encircles the tree, thus affording a two-point support for the stand. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,092. Such conventional platform is also designed to be secured to the climber's feet such that it can assist the climber to climb the tree. Particularly, the band and platform form a two-point engagement with the tree both during climbing and when used at the desired elevation. When used as a climbing aid, the band and platform are jointly alternately engaged and disengaged from the tree as the climber moves up the tree. For example, when the platform and band engage the tree and the platform is supported thereby, the climber supports himself from the tree otherwise than by the platform and rotates his feet to disengage the band and platform from the tree. He then raises his knees to raise the platform and strap to an elevated position, and then rotates his feet to engage the band and platform against the tree. By supporting himself on the platform, the climber then raises himself to a standing position and repeats this process until the desired elevation is achieved. At the desired elevation, the band and platform both engage the tree and form the two-point support.
Many tree stands provide only a platform and not both a platform for standing and a seat for sitting. In those constructions which afford a seat, it is either not an integral part of the platform or the tree stand is not capable for use as both a climbing and hang-on stand. Additionally, it will be readily appreciated that stability and security are paramount considerations when using a tree stand. It is also important that the tree stand not damage the tree, either in the course of climbing or hanging from the tree. Therefore, the use of prongs or other sharp pointed instruments for penetrating the surface of the tree are to be avoided. Also, many conventional tree stands are not sufficiently sturdy, are often heavy and bulky thereby inhibiting their transport, for example, as part of a backpack, and are difficult to carry up the tree. Further, the two-point contact with the tree affords only marginal platform stability and security when at the desired elevation.
Conventional climbing aids similarly use a two-point contact with the tree, directly in front of the individual climber and on the opposite side of the tree from the climber. This likewise affords very little stability and security. Also, these aids are usually adjustable to the girth of the tree by bolt and wingnut attachments for the releasable bar of the aid. This type of attachment inhibits ready and easy adjustment, is difficult to perform at night and permits the parts thereof to be readily lost.
According to the present invention, there is provided a novel and improved combination climbing and hang-on tree stand as well as a climbing aid which minimizes or eliminates the foregoing and other problems associated with prior tree stands and climbing aids and provides a novel and improved combination climbing and hang-on tree stand and climbing aid having various advantages in construction, operation and use, including substantial improved security and stability. Particularly, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tree stand comprised generally of a platform having a shallow V-shaped groove at one end for engagement about a tree, an adjustable, flexible climbing band which is secured at its opposite ends to opposite sides of the platform, and a collapsible seat which enables the stand with collapsed seat to be backpacked and affords, when the seat is extended into its upstanding operative position, a stable and secure three-point contact with the tree in conjunction with the V-shaped groove and band at the desired elevation.
More particularly, the collapsible seat includes a generally inverted U-shaped tubular element pivoted, at its distal ends, to support trusses along opposite sides of the platform, together with a similar, but shorter, U-shaped inverted tubular support pivoted at its distal ends intermediate the legs of the first-mentioned U-shaped element. Webbing is disposed between the bases of the U-shaped element and support and forms a seat therebetween. The seat is movable between a first collapsed position overlying and generally parallel to the platform and a locked upstanding position forming both a seat for the platform, as well as the third point of securement for securing the platform to the tree in addition to the platform notch and band. To accomplish this, a pair of telescoping support tubes are pivoted at their lower ends to the support trusses and at their opposite ends to the opposite legs of the U-shaped tubular element. The pivot points of the telescoping tubes and the U-shaped tubular element are spaced longitudinally one from the other along the platform whereby the telescoping rods may extend to enable the seat to pivot forwardly into its collapsed position overlying the platform and contract to enable the seat to pivot upwardly and rearwardly into its upstanding position. The telescoping tubes carry respective spring-biased pins and apertures whereby the tubes can be releasably locked in their retracted position, thus locking the seat in its upstanding position, and released to permit movement of the seat into its collapsed position. A plurality of apertures are provided such that the seat can be adjusted in its upstanding position.
A rope and hook attachment are provided for securing the upstanding seat against the tree when the stand is hung from the tree. This affords an additional and third point of securement and stability to the platform. The rope is adjustable in length and is secured to an adjustment mechanism carried by the seat whereby the rope can be mechanically tensioned and drawn taut about the tree.
A separate climbing aid is also provided and includes a generally rectangular frame having a back end frame member slidable toward and away from the front end frame member between selected adjusted positions along the side members of the frame. The back end frame member carries a pin mounted on a leaf spring on each of the opposite ends of the frame member for engagement in one of a plurality of apertures provided along the associated side frame member. Each of the front and back frame members carries a V-mount affording a four-point contact with the tree.
In using the tree stand and optionally the climbing aid hereof, the seat is collapsed to overlie the platform and may be transported by back straps carried by the platform to the desired location. The platform may be used as a climbing aid or may be otherwise carried or elevated to the desired elevation of the tree where it may be hung from the tree. To use the platform hereof as a climbing aid, the band is adjusted in length such that, when the platform is level and the band is disposed about the tree, the platform and band will engage the tree along opposite sides. The climber then steps onto the platform, inserts his toes below a bar forming part of the seat structure and his heels into the heel straps. The climber then grasps the tree or uses the climbing aid for support and angles his feet to incline the platform and thereby disengages the platform and band from the tree. The climber flexes his knees to elevate the platform, at which time the platform is returned to a level position whereby the band and platform engage the tree to support the climber. The climber then straightens up and grasps the tree or uses the climbing aid to engage the tree at a higher elevation. The climber then inclines the platform to effect disengagement of the platform and the band from the tree, enabling him to flex his knees, raising the platform to a next elevated position. The alternate engagement and disengagement of the platform and band with tree may be used by the climber as he proceeds up the tree to the desired elevation.
At the desired elevation, the platform is disposed in a level configuration and the climbing aid is located as far above the climber's head as possible in an out-of-the-way position. The seat is then pivoted upwardly from its collapsed position to an upstanding position which also locates the base of the inverted U-shaped element in engagement with the tree. The safety rope is disposed about the tree and secured to the hook. The rope, of course, is adjustable in length to accommodate trees of different girths. The tension of the rope may then be adjusted by the mechanical tensioning adjusting mechanism carried by the seat. Thus, it will be appreciated that the platform is in contact with the tree at at least three discrete points of engagement, namely, the base of the seat, the forward edge of the platform and the climbing band, thereby affording a highly stable and secure mounting for the stand. The safety rope or line essentially effects a four-point engagement with the tree. Where the tree stand has been otherwise carried up the tree than by using it as a climbing stand, the climbing band may be omitted entirely. Thus, a three-point contact with the tree is provided even without the climbing band, namely by the platform, seat and safety rope.
Accordingly, in one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tree stand having a platform with opposite edges with one edge being engageable with the tree. Elongated means secured at its opposite ends to the platform and extendable about the tree for engagement with the other side of the tree from the platform are provided whereby the engagement is at an elevation above the elevation at which the one platform edge is engageable with the tree. A seat is carried by and upstanding from the platform and carries a bracing element for engagement with the tree whereby the tree stand is engageable with the tree at three discrete locations, affording support and stability to the stand. Preferably, the seat is collapsible to substantially overlie the platform. This is accomplished by mounting the seat by a pair of elements telescopically receivable one within the other, with one of the elements being pivotally carried at one end by the platform and the opposite end of the other element being pivotally connected to the seat. A locking means, including means for retaining the elements in a predetermined telescoping relation one with the other when the seat lies in its upright position is also provided.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a tree stand comprising a platform having opposite edges with one of said edges engageable with a tree, a seat carried by the platform and movable between a first collapsed position adjacent the platform and a second position upstanding from the platform, and means for securing the platform to the tree at the desired elevation therealong with the platform and the seat in engagement with the tree whereby the securing means, the platform and the seat engage the tree at three discrete locations along the tree affording support and stability to the stand when hung from the tree.
A further aspect of the present invention provides an aid for climbing a tree comprising a rigid frame including a pair of generally parallel side frame members spaced laterally one from the other and discrete front and back members, the front member extending between the side members at a location inset from the ends of the side members along the front side of the frame, the back member being releasably secured at opposite ends to the side members at selected positions therealong for adjustably spacing the back frame member relative to the front frame member whereby the frame may be disposed about trees of different girths with the front and back members on opposite sides of the tree, each of the front and back members having a generally V-shaped surface for bearing against the tree to establish four laterally spaced points of contact therewith.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a transportable combination tree stand and climbing aid comprising a platform, a seat assembly carried by the platform and movable between a position upstanding from the platform and a collapsed position substantially overlying the platform, means carried by the stand for securing the stand to a tree, a climbing aid for assisting a climber to climb a tree independently of the tree stand and including a frame for gripping the tree, the climbing aid frame overlying the platform when the seat lies in the collapsed position and means carried by the platform for securing the frame and the platform one to the other when the seat is collapsed overlying the platform.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved tree stand which is simple in construction, lightweight, may be used interchangeably as a climbing stand or a hang-on stand, provides a safe secure stable three-point engagement with the tree, affords a unique climbing band and band guide locking system, and has various other safety and practical features which will become apparent from the ensuing description.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved climbing aid for use in assisting the climber to climb the tree.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.